Happy Life Day
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Part of "Runnin' Home to Yo" AU. Ezra, Sabine, Hera, Jacen and the rest of the family spends Life Day together and Hera reflects on how much they have changed since the defeat of the Empire and how much she loves her mixed family. One-shot. I don't own Star Wars Rebels.


_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a late Christmas present for you! The Christmas chapter of "Always for You" is on its way and I hope to publish the first part before the year ends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot, don't forget to revies, like and follow. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

* * *

 **Happy Life Day!**

It was a cold day of winter, Capitol City was covered in snow due to the heavy snowfall that had happened during the early morning. The streets started to fill with families later in the morning, they were doing last-minute shopping and that was no exception for a young man with blue hair.

After buying some things he needed, he climbed on his speeder and returned home.

"I'm back!" Ezra yelled as he stepped out from the lift of the tower and took off his winter clothes. The first person who came to greet him wasn't a person, was a Loth-wolf called Cuyan, he yelped in happiness to see his master and wagged his tail.

The young man chuckled and gave him a cookie for canines. The Loth-wolf grabbed the cookie and ate it happily. Ezra shook his head and looked up just in time to see a six-month-old pregnant Sabine coming towards him to greet him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Did you buy the things you need?" She asked when they broke apart.

"Yup." He said and put the bag on the kitchen counter. "So, how do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm good." Sabine said as she rubbed her hand over her baby bump.

"And how are my little ones?" Ezra asked as he placed his hand on Sabine's baby bump.

"They are good." The Mandalorian answered with a smile on her face. "Mira was a little restless when she woke up because she didn't hear your voice." She said.

"Is that true, baby girl? You missed your daddy?" He asked as he knelt in front of Sabine and smiled when he felt a kick against his hand.

"I think that's a yes." The Mandalorian answered.

Ezra smiled. "And how's the other one?" He asked.

"He's calmer than Mira but I know he missed you." She said.

Since the young couple found out they would have twins, they always wandered about the sex of their babies. When Sabine was four months old pregnant, they discovered they would have a little girl, unfortunately, they couldn't find out the sex of the baby and recently, Sabine had started to call it a 'he' as well as Ezra.

He smiled and kissed her stomach, then, he stood up. "I better start cooking before it gets late." He said.

"Okay, do you need help?" She asked.

"Yep." He said and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hi, mommy!" Jacen said and wrapped his arms around Hera's waist.

"Hi, love. Did you have fun with your Uncle Kallus?" The Twi'lek asked.

"Yep and I won the snowball fight!" The boy said happily.

"That's my son." She said and the boy laughed.

"Mommy, does Ezra and 'Bine are already here?" Jacen asked.

"No, they aren't, honey but they will be here later, okay?" She said.

"Okay." The boy said.

"Why don't you help your Uncle Zeb to decorate the tree?" The Twi'lek asked.

"Yes!" Jacen said and ran to the living room. "Hi, Uncle Zeb!" He said when he saw the Lasat.

"Hey, kid. You came to help me to decorate the tree?" Zeb asked.

"Yup!" The boy said happily.

Zeb chuckled. "Alright, how about if you help me by putting the spheres to the tree?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Jacen said happily.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Sabine and Ezra arrived at Hera's house with Sabine's parents.

"Hey, guys." Hera said as she came to greet them.

"Hi, mom." Ezra said and hugged the Twi'lek.

"Hi, honey." She said. "That smells good, hun." She said when they broke apart.

"Thanks, I'm going to leave it in the kitchen." Ezra said and went to the kitchen.

"Hi, Sabine." Hera said and hugged the Mandalorian. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good, these two little one are starting to get more active, though." She said and patted her bump lovingly.

Hera chuckled. "Well, get used to it. They'll be more active until they are born." She said.

"I know." Sabine said. "I invited my parents, I hope it's okay." She said.

"Of course." The older woman said and shook hands with Sabine's parents. "Count, Countess is a pleasure to have you here." She said.

"Likewise, Hera. We are happy to see you again." Alrich said.

"Your brother didn't come?" Hera asked when she didn't saw Tristan.

"Tristan stayed back in Krownest, he's attending personal business." Sabine answered.

"Oh."

"Sabine!" A young voice said and Jacen came to greet the Mandalorian.

"Hey, sweetie!" She said and gave him the best hug she could with her protuberant stomach. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good! I helped Uncle Zeb to decorate the tree!" Jacen said happily.

"Oh, I'm sure the tree looks incredible." Sabine said.

"Yep!" The boy said proudly and she chuckled.

"Alright, I'm going to see it later." She said.

"'Bine, can I say hi to the babies?" The hybrid boy asked.

"Of course, sweetie." She said.

Jacen smiled and placed his hand on Sabine's stomach. "Hi, babies. I'm your Uncle Jacen and I'm going to be the best Uncle you'll have." He said.

Sabine, Hera and Sabine's parents smiled at the sweet little boy, then, the little boy saw at them with wide eyes and a big smile.

"They kicked!" He said.

The Mandalorian chuckled. "That means they like to hear your voice, sweetie." She said.

Jacen giggled.

"Zeb's asking about the dinner, he says he's starving." Ezra said as he walked to the living room.

"Ezra!" Jacen said when he saw his big brother.

"Hey, pup!" The young man said and picked him up. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good!" Jacen said happily.

"I'm happy to hear that." Ezra answered.

"Ezra, the babies in Sabine's tummy kicked when I talked with them!" The boy said with joy.

"That means they really like you, J." The young man answered.

"I'm going to be the best Uncle!" The seven-year old boy said.

"I know you will, pup. Now let's have dinner before Zeb finishes the food mom and I cooked." Ezra said.

* * *

After dinner, the whole family was in the living room drinking coffee and hot chocolate while they opened their presents.

"Oh, Ezra." Sabine said when she saw the present Ezra had given her: a new set of art supplies. "It's beautiful." She said.

"You're welcome, babe." He said and they shared a light but romantic kiss.

Hera smiled at the sight but she frowned when she heard a light knock on the front door and went to answer it.

"Father!" She said in surprise when she saw Cham standing on the other side of the door.

"Hello, Hera. May I come in?" The older Twi'lek asked.

"Of course!" She said and he walked into the house.

"I thought you said you couldn't come because you had things to do in Ryloth." Hera said.

"Well, I decided to postpone them and came here and spent Life Day with my daughter, my grandson and their family." Cham answered.

The younger Twi'lek chuckled. "Jacen is going to be so happy when he sees you." She said.

"Papa Cham!" Jacen said when he saw his grandfather standing in the doorway of the living room and ran to him. "You came!" He said.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss to spend Life Day with you." Cham said as he hugged Jacen.

"Papa Cham, come! There someone I want you to meet!" The boy said as he dragged Cham by the hand.

"Papa Cham, he is Ezra and he's my big brother!" He said happily as they stood in front of Ezra and Sabine. "And Ezra, this is my Papa Cham! Mommy's dad!"

Cham was surprised to see the young man again, the last time he had seen him was when the Empire had took possession of his house and he and Hera had broken into the house to recover the Kalikori and the last time he had heard of him was what Hera had told him, that he had gone missing just before they defeated the Empire in Lothal.

"It's nice to see you again, young man." The older Twi'lek said.

"You too, Mr. Syndulla." Ezra answered and shook hands with Hera's father.

"And welcome to the family." Cham said.

"Thank you." Ezra answered.

* * *

A little while later, Hera was watching her family from the kitchen with a big smile on her face.

"Mom, are you okay?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, I'm good, honey." She answered. "I'm just happy to see our family together."

"Yeah." Ezra said as he saw Jacen placing his hand on Sabine's stomach to feel the babies. "I never had the chance to thank you for taking me in." He said.

"Ezra, there's no need to thank me." Hera said.

"No, I feel like I should. You and Kanan did a lot than anyone had done for me." The young man said. "You took in a fourteen-year old boy from the streets and gave him a home and a family." He said.

"Well, even if I'm not a Force-sensitive, from the moment I saw you I knew you were special and that you had gone through a lot." Hera said. "And I'm very proud of the man you have become." She said and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Well, I had the best examples in the Galaxy." The young man said.

"You and Jacen are my special boys and I love you both." The Twi'lek said.

"I love you too, mom and I know dad is proud of how you have raised J." He said.

"I'm just happy you are back, safe and sound." Hera said.

"And I'm not going to leave my family again." The young Jedi said and they went back to their family.

Outside, in the snowy plains of Lothal and a few miles away from the house, a big white Loth-wolf was looking over at the house; he smiled and turned around, disappearing into the heavy snowfall.


End file.
